


More Than Meets The Idol

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny Marr - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, The Smiths
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel is excited to have his idol, John Marr, ex guitarist for The Smiths, come into the studio and work with him to add some fore music to a particular track. They jam in the studio, and John ends up kissing him. Noel goes back to his hotel room where they have hot sex, dinner, and a blowjob.





	More Than Meets The Idol

"Come in, John, and I will introduce you to my band." Noel smiled like a child at Christmas, as his hero, Johnny Marr of The Smiths had agreed at a party to participate in this project. The Smiths were also from his hometown of Manchester, though the band only managed to last throughout the 1980s.

Introducing John, everyone smiled and shook his hand, told him how much of a pleasure it was, and he eventually began to blush. When the introductions were over, he told Noel, "If ever I need an ego boost, I know where to come." He pat Noel on the back like an old friend, and his heart skipped a beat.

The rest of the band is going to be in another studio, they had some other things to work on, it's just you and I, our guitars, and voices here, if you don't mind.

"Not at all, it's whatever you want me for, I am at your disposal." John declared. Thought's raced through his mind, and none of them had anything to do with guitar playing. Normally, he was not like this with a friend, but John was larger than life to Noel, and this was a dream come true.

"Noel?" John's voice startled him out of his day dream, and he put on the track he wanted help with. John nodded to the music, all the way through to the finished, and looked at Noel. 

"It seems finished, or nearly. Do you have an idea for what you want me to do or play?" He'd brought his favorite Rickenbacker, and held the case, until he was directed to set it down. 

"Hmm, well, how about you plug in, and I will get one of my electric acoustics, and we just play together for a bit. I'm really interested in hearing your jangle, as no one else plays like you, John.

"Sounds fine." He flashed a gorgeous smile as his brown eyes twinkled. Noel was feeling like a 'fanboy' and he didn't care. When each had plugged in and tuned their guitars, they sat on two stools that were quite close together. They were so close that they could even faintly smell each other's cologne, both of which smelled expensive. Focusing, Noel played a riff and John memorized it and played it back.

"Play it with me?" Noel asked. John nodded, and on the count of four, they began to play. As Noel moved past the riff and into the song, John played something that sounded amazing with it that Noel never would have come up with on his own. This was a dream come true, even if he didn't know what to have John contribute.

Eventually, John stopped, and put his hand on Noel's knee to get his attention. Shivers went up his spine, and they made eye contact and held it, briefly, before Noel looked away. Usually, it was other people who turned their gaze from him, but John was the dominate one here.

"Noel, can you tell me where the toilets are?" He told him where to go, and after he left, he got a beer from the fridge. When John came back, he would ask if he was thirsty as well. He hadn't been paying attention to how long they had playing but it seemed very short. He wanted this to last forever, however, so that most likely explained it.

When John came back, Noel asked him if he was thirsty. "I could take a beer, just show me where they are." John asked.

"Just behind you, and over, there are a few different kinds and none of them cheap stuff. Nothing worse than cheap beer." Noel slugged some back, and John grabbed a bottle and shut the fridge door. 

"I'll agree there, you and I are in higher tax brackets and can afford it, and yet still have working class hearts and souls." John opened his beer and took a drink, while Noel thought about his words. He made a mental note to remember.

After they had finished, John told Noel that an idea had popped in his head while in the toilets. It was in regards to the song Noel played in the beginning.

"Noel, you know I told you I believed that song to be finished, but I had an idea. What do you think about me playing the harmonica?" Noel was not expecting that, but since he believed John was a genius, he thought they could try it.

John pulled his harmonica out, and Noel turned the track on. In the middle of the song John played his harmonica with soul. It was just what the song needed, and he believed it was "A" side quality now. Noel walked over, arms open for an embrace, and John reciprocated, and added a kiss to Noel's lips, and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. Noel was speechless, and felt like a deer caught in headlights, briefly.

"John, I..." Noel left his sentence unfinished, as John nodded. Running his fingers through his short brown hair, he could smell his cologne far better than he could before. Gently, he kissed Noel's neck, which was THE place to kiss the man. Normally, the one in control, John possessed his friend's soul at the moment, and Noel gave it willingly.

"My hotel room, would you care to come back with me for room service?" John asked. Noel just nodded until he found his voice.

"Let me call my wife, Sara, and tell her of our plans." Taking out his phone, he rang her up and spoke with her. Knowing John was his idoil, she smiled and told him it would be just fine if they went out.

"Thank you, Sara, love you, love the kids." After their brief conversation he hung up and put his phone away. "She is fine with us going out, but of course, she's an angel. She really is." Noel always spoke highly about his wife, but if given half the change to give himself to John, he would take it.

John packed everything up, and they went out and grabbed a cab. When they got to the hotel, Noel complimented him on his taste. 

"I'm too old to be staying in fleabag motels, I did that enough in the 80's before we got famous." John explained. 

"I understand that, we only stay in nice places as well, as I'd like to keep my back." Noel laughed. Each got out of the cab, John with his guitar and went back to his room. Once in, Noel checked the firmness of the mattress, and muttered, "Aw, nice," to himself. 

John put his guitar up, and undid his jacket. Noel took off his, and threw it on a chair. Noel sat on the edge of the bed and John stood before him, raising his chin. He then ran his calloused fingers over Noel's soft lips, while speaking.

"I see how you look at me, Noel, and I would not have agreed to play with you if I did not have similar feelings. Kissing you back at the studio, I think, confirmed our mutual desire?"

"Yes." Was all Noel could get out, as he began to perspire.

"Let me ask you, if you could do anything with me of a sexual nature, what would it be?" John asked. He wanted to please his friend, and he knew no matter what Noel wanted, he would be up for it.

"I would submit to you in a heartbeat. I want you to thrust into me until our bodies are tangled and we are sticky in come." Turning crimson, he hoped John would not be turned off by his suggestion, but it was the absolute truth.

John leaned in and kissed Noel sweetly at first, then cupped his face for a deep kiss with both men tongue tied. Noel was so aroused he could have come right then, but he held on. John began to undress him, and when he got to Noel's trousers, he knelt and pulled them down revealing a beautiful specimen of masculinity, which he grabbed.

Gripping the shaft, he kissed the head before wanking Noel for just a bit "Lay back, let me get these trousers off and have another taste."

Noel did just that, and once he was laying back, John removed them and then went back to teasing Noel's cock with his lips and mouth. John's mouth was hot and wet, not unlike his wife's cunt, and could have fucked it just as easily.

"Fuckin hell, John, I'm going to come if ya keep doin that." Noel whined. John then stood up, undressed, and got on the bed, straddling Noel, who gaze up and down John's body. His cock with desire, and he wanted John to take him.

Noel spread his legs and begged, something he would only do with his wife, and even then it was usually just play. Noel was truly begging.

"So eager, you want it to last?" John asked.

"I need you John, I need you to fuck me long and hard before I go mad!" Noel was serious, and John could see it in his eyes. He grabbed the lube on the bedside table, and lubed up his fingers. Slipping one inside, it seemed Noel was not a virgin, which surprised John. However he wasn't about to say a word about it.

"You know, I could fuck you nice and quick now, but then after tea, do you again nice and slow." Noel swallowed hard, having two rounds with his idol as well as dinner, was more than he could ever ask for.

Noel nodded as another finger was slid into him. He moved them like he was fucking Noel with them. When finished, he lubed up his cock, Noel watching and biting his lip. When John thrust in, Noel let out a small sob, and arched his back. Moving in and out slowly, each man was mesmerized by how the other felt. Noel's insides gripped and pulsated around John's long thick cock. John began to move faster and faster, pinning Noel to the bed by his shoulders. The feeling was pure bliss and Noel could feel his mad pleasure rising within him. 

Breath hitching in John's throat, his passion was so hot, that he couldn't hold back. He thrust one last time, filling Noel full of his seed. With a cry, Noel painted himself with spurts of his own come, his orgasm one of the best he'd ever experienced.

Both men were laden in sweat, and out of breath, so they just looked at each other and smiled until John was finally able to move.

When John pulled out, come oozed out of Noel, a feeling he had not felt for a long time. He must had looked a bit surprised, for John had been kind enough to grab a towel for him to clean up with.

"Oh god, thank you. I didn't want to get up and leave a trail, that wouldn't have been the most attractive thing. Marr dismissed any of those ideas with the wave of his hand.

"It's my come, and seeing it coming out of you, knowing I put it there only make me want you more." John confessed.

Noel's blue eyes sparkled, the idea of John finding him so attractive was very reassuring and made him more comfortable around him.

"You fancy some room service? I'm famished and I don't feel like dressing. It's very good, what they have here." He took up a menu and began to read it. Once cleaned up, Noel walked over and grabbed a menu for himself, John followed him, and they both lay together perusing the menu.

"Hmm...I think I'll have a steak, anyplace that can do a good steak, can pretty well make anything else good, I have found. Also, a couple beers to go with it."

John thought about it, and he decided to have the same thing. "Medium rare?" John asked.

"How did you know?" Noel asked.

"Well, because that is how I like it, and we both have good taste." John raised his eyebrows and reached over for the phone to put in their order. When finished, he got closer, and kissed Noel's lips softly.

"John, do you have someone in your life?" Noel asked.

"Tonight I have you, but otherwise, I don't. It's difficult when you are famous, I feel." John shrugged.

"I met Sara at a night club, she literally came out of smoke fog, whatever, and saved me at a very low point in my life. Thing is, Sara could get anyone, I could only get someone cos Im famous, I believe."

"That's what I'm sayin. I don't want someone who wants me cos I was in The Smiths, bugging me to talk to, well...you know." John remarked.

"So you just have one night stands with musicians you are working with?" Noel asked, not feeling so very special anymore.

"I do, and I will, unless I actually find love. If you know anyone, say one of Sara's friends, perhaps." John asked.

There was a knock on the door and John went and grabbed his dressing gown, and thew it on, to get the door. It was their food, and all of it was placed on the table for them. John tipped the man, and then Noel got up. "Can I sit naked at the table?" He laughed.

"Oh I would prefer it!" John slipped off his dressing gown so that they were both naked, and looked over their tea. 

"Looks good, smells good. All good signs." Noel cut into his steak and then took a bite. Shaking his head, he was impressed.

"It's good, try yours."Noel told John.

John did, and agreed. Together they ate and drank in silence until they were finished. Then, Noel leaned back in his chair, and ran a hand over his belly.

"Feel like I might go into a coma, that was so good. " That wasn't what John wanted to hear, he wanted to have him again, once they had digested.

"Surely, you'll stay for desert?" John asked. 

"I'm too, full..." John made eyes at Noel and he got the picture.

"You as desert, sounds delicious, but really, I can't move right now and you don't want me to." Noel promised.

"What I wan't from you doesn't require you to move. I just need you to sit on the bed and spread your legs. I'm still hungry, but not for food. I'm hungry for your come, Noel."

John licked his lips, and Noel's parted as his cock began to stiffen. A blowjob from his idol? What else could you want?

Noel got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, legs wide open. He began to stroke himself, so he was fully hard, and John watched, his own cock hard from watching Noel. He got up, and stood before his friend, and then got down on his knees.

Taking Noel's cock from his hand, he began to lick the head, the shaft, and suck on his bollocks. Noel squirmed as already he felt amazing. Grabbing the base, John deep throated Noel, who let out a load moan, and threw his head back. This pleased John, and he bobbed his head up and down, Noel occasional thrusting his hips involuntarily and breathing heavy.

"Fuck, John, your mouth..." Sarah was the only other person who had ever given the best blowjobs, but the best man was truly John. 

Squirming as he sat, Noel was getting close, and soon enough, he emptied every last drop in his bollocks down John's throat, who swallowed it more than willingly. This had been so good it had rendered him speechless. His mouth was open, but there was no sound.

"Oh John, that is one of the best blow jobs I've ever had." John got up and gave Noel a deep kiss so he could taste himself. Breaking the kiss, John recommended Noel dress. Noel nodded, and began to do so. Both were reluctant, but Noel had his wife, and John had porn and sleep awaiting him. 

"You gonna come in and lay that harmonica bit, for me? It really was brilliant." Noel asked.

"Course, same time as today?" John asked.

"Same time." Noel replied. Dressed he thanked John, and told him he had fulfilled a fantasy of his. John smiled and tried to give his friend cap fare, which declined. 

"You've already given me a brilliant night, cab fare is nothing." Noel made sure to tell John.

One last kiss, and Noel made his way back home.


End file.
